The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a cooking appliance that simplifies user input to perform cooking processes.
Cooking appliances with electronic controls generally require multiple actuations and numerous switch manipulations or keypad presses by the user to generate the information for setting up control of the cooking apparatus.
Aspects of the present disclosure include simplifying the conventional controls of standalone microwaves or combination cooking appliances by reducing the number (or count) of keypad touches, including keypad searches, while programming, initiating, and/or adding to a cook time duration.